The Movie Theater
by SeekJustice
Summary: This is what happens when the boys go to the movie theater: Fights and heavy makeout sessions ensue. 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13.


The Movie Theater

The tall ticketmaster at the local theatre watched warily as a group of teenage males argued over which movie they were going to see. Both movies were rated R, and these boys were certainly underage.

"So Heero and Wufei want Troy...and Quatre and Trowa want Alexander. _Ha!_ I guess it's up to me to choose then. Three against one...and I pick..."

"I think I know what you're going to pick." the blond cut in.

"Oh yeah, and why's that, Quatre?" Duo asked suspiciously.

"Because Troy's straight...and Alexander isn't."

"Quatre my man, you're a genius," Duo yelled and bounced over to the ticket booth. "One for Alexander," he said, banging his hand on the counter and fluttering his eye lashes at the man. Flirting with the ticketmaster. Hooyeah! But his real crush was behind him, in all of his silent glory, and just so happened to be as straight as a ruler. Which was too damned bad.

Millardo pursed his lips together, while ignoring the mutters coming from the oriental looking guy, the ticketmaster asked not so politely for the braided boys' identification. Pausing, Duo grabbed at his inner pocket...not his back pocket, because of the oh-so-many-thieves out there...and handed the long-haired blond a blue piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My pilots licence."

Wufei snorted. "Yes, Duo, and you would still have you _drivers_ licence had you actually stopped when the police tried to pull us over. Hell, I almost lost mine and I wasn't even driving..., " he muttered and placed his own ID next to Duo's.

"Unfortunately, Yuy lost his along with you, once he punched out that cop."

Glaring, Yuy added his blue paper stating his air worthiness to the growing pile. "I was only trying to get to Duo, and that swing was meant for the baka, not the cop. It was his own damned fault he got in the way."

Duo grimaced. 'I wish you would swing for me, Heero my man, just not in that painful way. Ah hell, I'll take what I can get.' Duo thought, knowing there was no possible attraction that the cold Heero Yuy could ever have towards him.

Once they got the tickets settled with the hot ticketmaster, Duo ran ahead so he wouldn't be able to see the object of his affections and also to get to the refreshment stand first. Loading up with Pepsi and chocolate, the boys located their theatre.

Duo, still running...er...skipping...found a seat in the almost deserted sea of chairs that just happened to be in the darkest corner. "Did Maxwell forget to take his Riddlin again this morning," Wufei taunted as the ticketmaster went down the aisles with a glowing orange stick.

Swinging around, Duo expected to see Quatre sitting beside him, as usual, but instead was greeted with cold, indifferent, eyes watching him, waiting to see what he'd say about him taking Quatre's spot. Duo purposely ignored Heero's close presence, and leaned across him to poke at Wufei.

"Ah Wuffie...c'mon! This is supposed to be fun! And you really outta wear your hair down more, it's so tight the blood's stopped flowing to your head," Chuckling, he pulled the band from the Chinese boys hair.

Millardo was walking back up the aisle and caught sight of the quarrelling teens. The muttering the Chinese boy was doing turned into a rant as his hair was released and flowed around his face. Damn, but he was _gorgeous_!

"Maxwell!"

Noticing he had stopped in the middle of the aisle and people were giving him looks, the blond continued past and through the door. Willing himself to not turn and grab the Chinese boy and run to the nearest utility closet, Millardo went back to work.

As the movie continued Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat whenever Hephaistion and Alexander were in the same scene together. It wasn't because of the movie itself, but he did have the tendency to imagine him and Heero on the balcony kissing. Eyeing Bagoas' role in Alexander's life, he figured what the hell, being Heero's fuck buddy wouldn't be so bad, his eyes sliding to his right at Heero's dark profile and licking his lips.

Wufei, getting pissed off at the storyline and its injustice, pushed his way past Quatre and Trowa to the doors. Acutally, he _slid_ past Quatre since his boyfriend was sitting right there. Blinking as the light hit his eyes, he huffed his way to the counter for more Pepsi and, lo and behold, the ticketmaster, Millardo his name tag read, was waiting patiently for him. After ordering a large Pepsi, their hands brushed together at the monetary exchange, which Wufei chalked up as an accident. When it happened again as he was handed his drink he wasn't so sure. Eyeing the beautiful man, Wufei blushed a deep red.

Millardo was looking over Wufei's head as a man dressed in Kevlar and leather stalked up behind him.

"Treize," Millardo warned.

Chuckling, Treize turned towards Wufei, and made the boy tense as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Relax, why don't you? Take the night off Millardo, you deserve it. Besides," the man smiled evilly, "Even he can see you want to push him up against this counter and fuck him back to China."

Reddening, the blond's gaze switched from Treize then back to Wufei. Wufei's hot temper flared as soon as the words left the man's mouth. Both older men saw the change in him as he went from slightly arrogant, to dark and angry.

"You dishonour me, my clan and my country. I will have my justice." he said tightly as he set down his drink and gestured quickly to the doors. Millardo sputtered his protests as Treize nodded his assent and walked through the theatre's doors until they were standing on the asphalt of the parking lot. Millardo bounded outside after them, intent on making sure they all came out of this squabble unscathed. If that was at all possible.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you two fight in front of my theatre," Millardo's voice was taunting. He didn't know how well the boy could hold up against Treize's expertise in hand-to-hand combat.

Maneuvering them to a darkened space big enough for a spar, Wufei moved into his neutral fighting position. Treize took off his Kevlar vest, the velcro loud in the night, but kept his gloves. Out of the corner of his eye Wufei could see Millardo rubbing his hands together.

'No doubt he probably wishes for his ignorant friend to take me out quickly.' Wufei thought.

Really Millardo was concerned for both his liberal-mouthed friend _and _the Chinese boy. Just before Treize lunged, Millardo asked, "What _is_ your name?"

Treize paused.

"Wufei Chang," Wufei faltered slightly.

"Well, Wufei," Zechs said, "you win this and I'll treat you to breakfast after."

"Breakfast? After?" Wufei's face screwed up in confusion.

"Yeah, right after I fuck you back to China."

Duo was seriously contemplating going to look for Wufei now. He was a little more than half hard, and dammit, the sound of Heero breathing didn't help matters. At all. 'Ooookay. Time to leave.'

He half stood until Heero's arm came down hard and pushed him back into his seat. Duo sputtered, "What the hell, man?"

Heero used a hand signal they normally use when on the airfield, using two fingers to indicate a 'look' signal. Duo leaned forward to where Quatre and Trowa were seated and saw Quatre's hand working its way up and down Trowa's denim clad leg. Kudos to him though, it was almost an invisible action, unless you were seated next to Heero Yuy, of course.

So now Duo was hard, watching a half-queer movie, sitting next to his crush, and his two best friends were half-way to snoggin' and blockin' the goddamned isle. _Jesus_. Doesn't get any worse than that.

Heero brings his arm across the armrest, and turns his body just slightly, an action that even Trowa would probably miss calculating, considering the circumstances. Great. Now Duo was hard, watching a goddamned queer-assed movie, sitting next to his crush while his best friends were snogging like there was no tomorrow _and_ Heero was watching him. There very well may be not be a tomorrow if Heero kept staring like that. He finds him out, and that'll be the end of Duo freaking Maxwell.

The red on his face darkened as his embarrassment spread, knowing Heero was watching. He slumped further down in his cushioned chair, determined to watch the rest of the movie, regardless of Yuy's glare.

The screen brightened during a desert scene and Duo could feel Heero's eyes raking up and down his body. Most likely searching for a reason why Duo was so dejected. Duo's fists clenched by his sides as Heero's eyes stopped at his waist, taking in the tightness of his slacks.

And Duo stopped breathing.

I am so_ fucked_.

Wufei cursed his luck. Or lack of it as Millardo stripped off his theatre apron and tossed it to the ground taking up the same fighting stance as Treize.

Now he had two obviously trained adversaries, with no backup. He cursed himself for letting them get the best of him, though he praised their strategy. Calculating the movie's start and end time, he estimated that the movie would continue for another forty five minutes. Although it was completely possible for Duo or Quatre to come looking for him before that time.

Wufei's face heated as he realized the men's intent if they were to incapacitate him. "Fuck me back to China," he snorted, "I have my doubts that the both of you could take me down long enough for that to happen."

Treize eyed him cooly. "If you are so confident, why don't we proceed to the fight?"

Overconfidence has been one of Wufei's faults in the past, but when facing two trained men trained in hand to hand, optimism was his best chance.

Not to mention stalling.

"What _do_ you plan on doing to me in the event that I fuck this up?"

The two men licked their lips in response and an unwelcomed heat flashed through Wufei. He had a feeling this would be a long forty-five minutes.

Duo sat stiff in his chair, eyes glued to the screen willing his hard on to go away. That would not be the case, and he felt Heero shift upright in his seat.

Duo closed his eyes in shame, angry that he couldn't fool Heero.

'That fucker's perfect at everything.'

Quatre's hand stopped caressing Trowa's jeans when he felt a jolt of sadness and embarrassment from his braided friend. Trowa clutched his hand firmly pressing it back against his erection, but Quatre stilled and threw a look in Heero and Duo's direction.

Trowa sighed, knowing something must be up, or that they were busted by Heero, _again._

All three boys were surprised when Heero grabbed Duo and lifted him bodily from his seat, shoving his way past both Trowa and Quatre. Quatre stood quickly, but Duo placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into his chair.

"You guys finish the movie, me and Heero's gonna have a little chat." Duo smirked at them but Quatre could feel his fear even through the joker's mask.

Quatre felt Trowa's hand on his, and heard him murmur in his ear, "Leave them be. They need to either talk this out, or fight it out. You know as well as me, or better, what this is about."

Quatre sighed, worried for his friends. Mostly for Duo, because Heero was known to be cruel and heartless when it came to relationships. I mean really, look what he did to Relena, and she's just now dating Dorothy. He knew Duo was a great street fighter, but no one, not even Wufei, could beat Heero in hand to hand combat. But he knew Trowa was right, they needed to fight it out by themselves. Maybe Wufei was still waiting and could intervene on Duo's behalf.

On that motivating thought, Quatre smiled at Trowa mischievously and had Trowa's slacks unbuttoned, the zipper down and his hand shoved into his pants before the others could get a chance to come back and interrupt.

Trowa gasped loudly, and Quatre clucked his tongue at him.

"Now now, you know we're not the only ones in this theatre. You're going to have to be quiet in order for me to continue."

Trowa bit his lip so hard it almost bled, but he complied nevertheless. Murmuring breathlessly, "cruel, Quatre, _so cruel_," as the hand started working its way up and down, his eyes closed and his head hit the back of the theatre's chair.

Millardo was the first to attack, using a technique similar to Wufei's own. He sparred with him for a few moments, getting used to the movements and documenting the areas the blond left open. He would use the information to attack with later.

He was holding his own, as he knew he would, until Treize joined the fray, adding kicks and punches that began just after Millardo finished his, leaving Wufei very little time to parry or block them all.

Millardo's most open area was his left side, which was covered well by Treize. Wufei grimaced, realizing that the two were very accustomed to fighting together.

Treize grinned, his sharp features lighting up as he took the look as being one of fear.

"I think, Millardo, that the boy has realized that this is a losing battle."

"No. Not a losing battle, but one that I can justify doing _this _in." Wufei dropped down, placing his weight on his hands, and kicked out Millardo's legs, and watched as the man went down heavily.

Treize growled and pushed forward in front of Millardo, to protect him from the boy's attack.

In a moment though, Wufei feinted a move to the right and lunged over the man's head to where Millardo was in the process of standing.

Millardo, still unbalanced, couldn't stop Wufei's furious attacks and ended up with Wufei's strong arm around his neck, holding him incapacitated and on his knees.

Treize realized what the boy was doing and his eyes widened in fear.

"That is a dishonourable form of combat, from such a skilled man as you," Treize backed off slightly, as Wufei's eyes lit up in triumph.

"And you justify _your_ fight, even though you fully trained men attacked a teenage boy while holding an unfair advantage?"

Millardo chuckled, and Wufei's eyes were drawn downwards, as the man's hair was tickling his chin as he moved. It was soft, he realized.

In that moment Treize had moved forward, but Wufei was too quick for him. Instead of lunging backward, he significantly tightened his hold on Millardo's neck.

That stopped Treize short, his arm reaching toward Millardo. Millardo's face was slowly turning red, as Wufei cut off both his air supply and blood flow. Wufei could see that Treize was getting both desperate and worried about his friend, as he should well be.

"Back off and I'll let him go. Walk inside and I'll leave the man be."

Treize sputtered in protest, and watched disbelievingly as Millardo's eyes began to close. "I cannot leave him alone with you," he growled desperately.

"If you do as I say I _will_ ensure his safety. Now _go_ before he passes out." Wufei was beginning to worry that the blond haired man would pass out on him before Treize was far enough away that he could make his escape.

Treize was just beginning to back away towards the building when Millardo's head dropped to his chest, signifying that the lack of air and blood was too much.

"Mil," Treize gasped, running forward to where Wufei was setting the unconscious man gently on the ground, fully intending to defend himself against Treize's onslaught. Instead of attacking, Treize dropped to his knees beside them.

He grabbed hold of Millardo, possessively holding his head off the ground as Wufei checked the man's vitals. Satisfied that the man was in no imminent danger, Wufei looked at Treize, whose face was mere inches from his, and said, "he'll be fine, he should awaken within the next two minutes."

Wufei watched as Treize brought Millardo's face to the hollow of his neck and hugged the man to his chest. The relief was very evident on his face. Wufei also noticed that the man was shaking slightly, and reached up to place a hand on his shoulder, in an effort to calm him.

During the next two minutes, the three men sat in silence, with Treize murmuring soft words to the unconscious man. Wufei sat next to them, not worried about an impending attack anymore. Instead he watched the interaction, watched as Treize's hands smoothed Millardo's long beautiful hair out of his face, and bushed furiously as he kissed the unresponsive mouth. Their foreheads touched and stayed together until Millardo twitched a bit. Wufei reached over to the blond's wrist, but Treize grabbed his arm in an iron fist.

"I was just checking his vitals." Wufei was a bit taken aback at the man's passion for protecting his lover. He was feeling his own panic since the moment he felt the man pass out before him.

Millardo groggily opened his eyes, confused for a moment until he remembered the events that transpired in the last fifteen minutes. Treize hugged him forcefully and softly apologized for failing him.

"Please forgive me. I should have left when he asked me too, but I didn't want to leave you alone with him."

Millardo chuckled and rubbed his neck, and sat up, assuring Treize that his actions were justified and that he was perfectly alright.

Wufei was sitting just inches away from them, leaning backwards with his weight on his hands.

"Well well," Millardo murmured, "The dangerous boy stayed. Now why is that, do you think?"

Wufei blushed madly, cursing himself for it. Treize chuckled and added, "I think he was as worried about you as I was."

Wufei moved to stand, thinking this was his cue to leave. All fighting parties were healthy and fine, and his clan and homeland's honour was restored. Just as he was fully standing, he felt his legs give out and he fell straight on his back, his breath leaving him quickly. Treize had kicked his feet out from under him, much the same as Wufei had done to Millardo. Gasping, Wufei's arms came up to protect himself when a figure pinned his arms and legs forcefully to the hard pavement he had just fallen on.

This was _exactly_ the predicament he had fought so hard to prevent, but by lowering his guard Wufei felt that he was going to get as good as he gave. Or worse.

"Jesus fucking _christ_, you unethical and unjust bastard!" Wufei let out a string of swear words, as the heavy pressure of the man above him made it impossible to move.

Then, he felt a hand scrape up his shirt and realized Millardo must've joined in, as all of Treize's limbs were occupied with restraining him.

"Next time, I'm keeping you in that hold until you _die_," Wufei spat out to his attackers. He heard both men chuckle and it fueled his attempts of escape. If he could get just _one _arm or leg to work for him...

Millardo's hand drifted downwards and Wufei moved against Treize, desperately trying to free himself. Treize didn't like the threat to his lover at all, and showed it through actions rather than words.

Millardo's hand finally pushed against Wufei's groin, through his pants, and Treize lowered himself to press his hard on against Millardo's hand, and forcing considerable amount of pressure on Wufei.

Wufei was gasping, wondering how far these men were going to take this. Even as they forced themselves on him, he remembered Treize's look and actions towards his lover, and he felt himself get hard regardless of how they were coaxing him. Wufei realized that he was enjoying this attention, how these two men made him feel. He didn't feel pressured or powerless, but desired. He also found equality with them that he didn't feel with anyone else. Maybe it was a result of seeing the private moment between them, or just that they were both skilled fighters.

And the hair.

God the hair.

Wufei groaned aloud, arched into the steadily moving hand and he could feel the hardness from Treize. The fire he could feel steadily growing stronger made him gasp and twitch, and when Treize was sufficiently distracted from restraining him, Wufei slipped his left arm free.

Heero's hand was like iron, and Duo knew better than to try to get out of his grip. Maybe they could settle this peacefully, talk it out, with no need for punches. He was well aware of what his chances of winning against Heero were. Slim to freakin none. 'Well. Maxwell. You got yourself into this mess, you're just gonna have to try and talk yourself out of it.'

Any traces of his erection from before were gone, as he broke out into a cold sweat.

"Uh, listen, Heero..."

The grip on his wrist tightened as he was forcefully dragged out of the theatre and into the hallway. Duo took it as a sign to stop talking.

He couldn't keep quiet for long though, as Heero found an unoccupied theatre and shoved Duo inside ahead of him.

'Hokay, survival instincts at its greatest...a deserted theatre with no witnesses is _not_ the best battlefield I've ever fought on.'

Duo stood, looking at the floor, not knowing how this was going to play out. Either Heero was going to reject him with words, or he was going to reject him with his fists. Either way, he was pretty sure his heart was going to break in two from it.

"Listen, Heero. I'm totally sorry for back there; I just couldn't help it what with the movie and all..."

The braided boy braved a look up at Heero and saw the stoic face starting at him intently. They stared in silence, until Duo had enough of it. His panic at being found out was dissipating, and he was embarrassed and pissed that he was probably going to lose what friendship he'd had with Heero.

"God _damn _it Heero, _say _something!"

Heero lashed out, pushing with both hands on Duo's shoulders back towards the first row of seats. Duo had to stop himself if he didn't want to fall over backwards and break his neck, which wasn't too high on his list of things to do today.

He steadied himself by grasping Heero's forearms and pushing himself against him. Thinking this would earn a neat and hard smack, Duo closed his eyes and winced.

Heero regarded how the braided boy flinched away from him, and stepped back a bit.

"Duo. I'm not gay."

"Uh, yeah Yuy. I kinda got that, what with the reaction and all."

Heero growled, not knowing how to express himself like this. The braided baka had been his first real friend, and one of the very few people he could trust. Add hair like that, a sincere personality and a strong sexual attraction, Heero knew he wanted Duo badly. Unfortunately, he had no way of telling him that.

"Duo. I'm not gay. I don't like boys or girls. I just like you."

Duo's jaw dropped open, "_Nofuckingshit_, Heero, since when?"

"Since you let me braid your hair that time at school."

Duo fiddled with his braid, self conscience with the way Heero was staring. It was as if he saw through him, to where Duo's happy-go-lucky mask couldn't reach. Duo felt a surge of happiness, but kept it in check, wanting to see where Heero was going to take this.

Instead of talking, Heero pushed Duo into a seat, threw one leg over his legs, and sat on the back of the chair in front of the one Duo occupied, facing him. Duo licked his lips, his eyes level with an area of Heero he was quite intent on exploring.

Heero leaned forward, placing both arms in on Duo's shoulders, leaning his weight on them. Duo had nowhere to go, even if he had wanted to. Heero leaned in, and Duo was speechless as he watched him get slowly closer and his throat suddenly closed up.

"Wait, Heero, wait," he said softly. Heero stopped just short of his mouth touching Duo's and his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I...I gotta know, Heero, this isn't just a onetime thing, eh? It's not just a phase you'll have and then get over right? 'Cause I don't think I ca..."

Heero's mouth covered his, blocking any and all words Duo was trying to say. Duo brought up his hands to bury them in Heero's hair, pulling him closer as Heero slipped his tongue past Duo's pliant lips.

Duo moaned into the kiss, and Heero maneuvered himself between Duo's legs and on his knees to get closer to him. When they came up for air, they both realized the compromising position they were in, with Heero on his knees before Duo, having complete access to him.

"_God_ Heero, that was amazing." He looked into Heero's eyes, wondering if this was going to last past this theatre. His eyes watered, as Heero rested his arms at Duo's sides, and pressed his flushed face into Duo's abdomen. Duo sniffled, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him, and cradled Heero's head in his arms, burying his face in Heero's messy mop of hair.

Quatre felt a surge of happiness run through him, and he smiled happily into the kiss he was sharing with his lover. As Trowa pulled away, he whispered that all was well in the Duo and Heero department. Trowa smiled, trusting Quatre's empathy.

Quatre's hand was still located on Trowa's erection, and in the darkness of the theater, an old woman stalked past them, muttering things about indecency. Quatre nearly doubled over in laughter, which brought him close to Trowa's erection. He stopped laughing when he felt a hand on the back of his head. Not pushing, not guiding, just Trowa's way of letting him know he was there, no matter what he decided to do. No pressure.

Quatre felt his love's hand snake itself in his hair and decided that it was high time he involved himself in some serious public display of affection. Removing his hand, he replaced it with is tongue, with no warning to Trowa.

Trowa almost yelled aloud, but held himself in check, shoving the end of his shirt into his mouth. Of course, Quatre appreciated this, as it gave access to his smooth abs, and he took full advantage of this by running his hand upwards and under the shirt. Running his fingers over his boyfriend's nipples, intent on bringing Trowa to completion quickly.

Quatre's mouth was steadily licking away at Trowa, and he could feel Trowa moving around quietly, not capable of holding still.

So he decided to tease him by stopping and staring up through his hair and Trowa's face, his lover's mouth full of cotton, and his own soon to be full of cock. Which is okay, as long as it was Trowa's.

Trowa groaned softly in protest, but wasn't about to push him to finish. The hand in Quatre's hair stopped it's caressing, and he knew Quat was only joking when he saw the playful smirk on his face. Then Trowa almost lept from his seat as Quatre took him fully into his mouth, Trowa's eyes rolling back, and his arm moved from Quatre's head to sling around his back and hold him, as he was afraid of pushing on Quatre's head.

God. It felt like paradise, this heat.

Quatre's talented mouth continued until he felt Trowa tense considerably, and Trowa's hand brushed Quatre's lower back in warning.

Quatre quickened, the battles on the screen masking Trowa's muffled groan. Finally. Trowa was grateful, not for the first time tonight, for an almost empty theatre.

Trowa brought Quatre's mouth to his, taking no heed of the semen that Quatre had just swallowed, and promised things to come for that night. Brushing lightly against Quatre's erection, but both knowing the movie would come to an end long before they could do anything about it.

Millardo saw the lethal hand first and leaned forward to deflect any hit that was aimed at his lover's head. Instead, he felt the hand in his hair. Instead of a pulling he would have expected, the hand buried itself in his hair, stroked it and both men heard Wufei groan, "God, the _hair." _

Treize stopped his movements and watched how Wufei played with his lover's hair. If he had any say about it, both Millardo _and _the boy would become his lovers in the very near future. He also figured that he should test him for that position.

Wufei felt the pressure leave him completely, both Millardo and Treize's presence backed off and he had full control of his limbs, enough so that he could stand. If that were the case.

Treize and Millardo both stood, looking down at the boy who had fought so hard and efficiently, and who cared enough for his opponents that he stayed even when he gained the advantage. His silky black hair had come undone from the quick retie he had done after Duo took it out in the theatre, and it was fanned all around his face. His cheeks were flushed and he was splayed out in all his Chinese glory, onyx eyes blinking up at them.

Wufei sputtered, "Wa...what are you doing?"

Treize leaned over and kissed a slightly flushed Millardo quickly before he claimed, "We do not need to force ourselves on you. I'm sure you'll come around and lay with us on your own terms and in your own way. We are not rapists; we just wanted you to realize what you could have."

Millardo added, "And we're well aware of how you reacted to us, so I think it's safe to assume you _will_ be laying with us soon."

Wufei blushed deep scarlet at the terms and insinuation that came with the their words.

"What if I refuse you?"

Millardo tidied his hair and smirked down at him, while Treize said cooly, "then you will never get to touch his hair again. We'll be just inside if you want to think it over."

They turned, hand in hand, and walked back to the front of the building, leaving Wufei in the dark to contemplate his options.

They heard a loud, "_fuck_," come from the shadows behind them.

As soon as Millardo and Treize walked through the doors, an attendant rushed towards them.

"Uh, I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Marquise, but there's been a complaint that two young...uh, men, are making out quite excessively in the back of Theatre Two. We had a complaint from an old woman, who was quite vocal about it."

"Ah. Thank-you Isaac, I will deal with the matter immediately."

As the boy walked away, Treize leaned in and said, "leave them be. It's nice to see such enthusiasm in young men."

Millardo broke into laughter and resumed his post at the ticket counter, fully ready to let the boys go at it all night, if need be.

Another ten minutes went by, and both Millardo and Treize became uneasy that Wufei would decline their request. Millardo checked the time, knowing that a movie was about to let out within the next few minutes.

Treize sighed; almost sure Wufei was long gone by now. Millardo took his hand in his to help fend off Treize's disappointment.

The movie finally let out, and Quatre had redone Trowa's zipper and straightened their clothes, though there was nothing to be done about Trowa's flushed and content face, or Quatre's noticeable erection.

They followed the few people out into the bright hallway, wondering where their friends had gone.

When they were almost to the entrance, the theatre doors closest to them opened, revealing Duo and Heero, equally as flushed and holding hands.

Quatre smiled at the two of them, glad they could work it out.

"Hey Quat! Sorry we ran off but..."

"Don't worry about it, Duo. Seriously." Quatre and Trowa exchanged knowing smiles and Duo's eyebrow's shot up, and clasped his free hand over one ear, not willing to give up contact with Heero, and said, "Jesus, too much freakin' information Winner!"

They laughed as they entered the large foyer of the building. The ticketmaster and another handsome man were standing at the counter, apparently waiting for something.

"So, where the hell did 'Fei go off too anyway," Duo asked.

"Oh, there he is, he looks a bit...mad," Quatre pointed to where Wufei was barging through the doors, looking like he was on a mission.

The four boys, holding hands with their respective partners, watched as Wufei paid no attention to them and stalked up to the ticket counter, smacking both hands down flat on the counter that Millardo was leaning over.

Both Millardo and Treizes had dangerous gleams in their eyes. Wufei reached out and grabbed a fistful of Millardo's hair and directed his question at Treize.

"What are you going to do about it?"

By now Treize had his own gleam in his eye.

"I guess I'm forced to continue what we started earlier, Wufei," he smiled, all misgivings about Wufei not returning proved false. He placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned in, and kissed him.

All the while Millardo watched closely with a satisfied smile on his face, and Wufei's hand in his hair.


End file.
